Two Worlds Apart
by Aubrey Lee
Summary: Ginevra makes a decision that will change the rest of her life, she decides to become a Death Eater. With Draco's guidance and love she joins this new world, but she forgets about one very crucial factor... Professor Severus Snape. Started before HBP
1. Decisions

A/N – This is an idea that came to me randomly one night. I'm going to do the best I can to get the plot to go where I want it to, but we'll just have to see how that all works out. I've never tried this pairing before, yes it will be a Severus and Ginny story ultimately, but for now it's Ginny and Draco. I hope you enjoy it, please give me some feedback I would love to hear what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe; it all belongs to JK Rowling

Major revisions on this chapter as of 6/14, nothing has changed in the plot, but a lot of detail was added, feel free to re-read but it is not necessary as far as plot is concerned.

* * *

Ginevra stood in front of the jagged mouth of the cave. She strained her ears to listen for any sounds from within, but to no avail. She willed her feet to move, but they seemed to have a mind of their own and stayed rooted to the spot. The wind whipped her hair across her face and rustled the dying leaves of the oak trees. She shivered, it was late August, but the cold weather had already arrived. Bracing herself, she took one step forward, but didn't make it any further than that.

She didn't understand where this sudden fear came from; she had resolved herself of her decision a very long time ago. Tonight she was going to receive the Dark Mark from Lord Voldemort, and she would become one of his faithful Death Eaters. She had repeated this to herself so many times over the past year, that it had already become a reality in her mind. She had even taken to drawing the mark on the inside of her forearm from time to time, but this was risky so she always washed it off before anyone could see. However tonight this mark would become permanent, and would forever show her true allegiance in the wizarding world.

She knew this was what she wanted. This is what would make her life complete, she would finally belong somewhere. For too long she had been cast aside, and deemed worthless by her family and friends. She would no longer be "little Ginny", trying to win the affection of Harry Potter or the approval of her peers. In everything she was either forgotten or overlooked, no one valued her opinions. Everything was about Harry or about the Order. She angrily wiped the tears that had begun to flow from her eyes. She was going to show them all, she wouldn't be their little baby Gin anymore, she would be Ginevra, a force to be reckoned with.

Finally making up her mind, she stepped forward into the cave and was engulfed in its darkness. The stagnant, earthy smell pervaded her senses making her feel slightly queasy. She muttered a _Lumos _and was able to see slightly. The light did little but make the darkness stretch out further in front of her. She did not let this frighten her, but kept on walking forward.

As she walked she thought back to last year, and what had lead her to this decision. It all started over the summer while she was cramped into 12 Grimmwauld Place with her whole family, Harry, Hermione, and the innumerable visitors that stopped in whenever they pleased. She had spent most of her time in the room she shared with Hermione, it was the only place she could get an ounce of privacy. Lucky for her Hermione and Ron had finally realized that they were crazy about each other, so she had the room to herself for the most part. This gave her a lot of time to think, because no one was voluntarily seeking out her company. She was sure she could have died and no one would have noticed until the smell from her rotting body started to reek.

She did a lot of reading over the summer, mainly about the dark arts. She had been wandering around Sirius' attic and had stumbled across a box filled with books pertaining to the dark arts. This didn't surprise her considering his family had been a prominent pureblood, muggle-hating family for centuries. Not anymore though, she thought, with Sirius' death came the end of the Black line. She rooted through the box, and took a few of the books to her room with her. It wasn't like there was anyone who would miss them. She had found a lose floorboard under her bed, which she hid the books in. Every time she read them, she became more engrossed with the dark arts. The power she could possess with this knowledge thrilled her, and she became obsessed with it. Sadly, she couldn't put any of the spells into practice, because she was still an underage witch.

The day arrived for her to leave for Hogwarts. She packed her meager belongings and with them, she packed a few of the more valuable books. She sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the train, and by their looks, they had all but forgotten she had spent the whole summer with them. They all felt uneasy about her presence, because she had become a stranger to them. Their few attempts at conversation were quickly stopped at her obvious reluctance to indulge them. Not that this really fazed them, they were in their 7th year now, and all they could talk about was the exciting year ahead.

This lonely ride only foreshadowed her even lonelier year to come. She had no real friends in her grade, she didn't trust very easily. Her first encounter with Voldemort had succeeded in making her a recluse. Everyone always thought of her as the "girl who was possessed by Voldemort", they didn't think that there might be more to her besides that. Some might think this would make her bitter and resentful, but this only fueled her desire to prove herself.

After going through the Restricted Section's books on the dark arts, she concluded late one January night that the only way she was going to be able to satisfy her desire for power would be to join up with Voldemort himself. The idea scared her when it first crossed her mind, it would be a complete betrayal to her family and her friends. But as she sat in the Restricted Section with another book of useless knowledge in her lap, she realized this was her only choice.

* * *

She gasped as a hand clutched her shoulder, while the other moved to cover her mouth. She started to struggle, until she heard the familiar laugh close to her ear. 

"Draco!" she mumbled against his hand.

Still laughing he replied, "Someone's a little jumpy tonight."

He released her from his grasp and she turned around glaring at him. "Well maybe if you hadn't snuck up on me like that…"

Not wanting to get a lecture from her he pulled her into his embrace, immediately stopping her complaints. She kissed him forcefully, pulling from him some of his strength. She was so glad he was here with her tonight, if it wasn't for him she didn't think she would have made it this far.

* * *

After she came to realization of what she would need to do to, she decided to seek out someone who could help her. The only person she knew who could do this was the infamous Draco Malfoy. Everyone knew he was a Death Eater, since he made no attempt to refute its verity. It wasn't going to be an easy task getting him to help her. As far as she was concerned, he looked at her as nothing more than another one of the Weasley brats, who were all just one big wart on the backside of humanity. 

It took her a couple of weeks to get up the courage, but one day she decided to confront him. He was a hard person to catch alone, usually he was flanked by his troll-like bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle, or surrounded by his entourage of female worshippers. On this one day he happened to be walking alone from one of his Advanced Potions classes, and she caught up to him. She called out his name, and he turned to look at her, his one eyebrow quirked in an expression of shock.

"What do you want Weasley, looking for some spare change… I'm sorry, I don't give hand outs, unless of course I will be receiving something in return." Draco ran his eyes over the length of her body, and then smiled maliciously.

She wasn't going to let him intimidate her now, not after she had gotten this far, "As appealing as that sounds, I have important matters that need to be discussed with you."

Draco's laughed echoed through the halls, "Important matters… to discuss with me? Have you lost your mind Weasley?

"No actually, I think I've finally come to my senses about some things. I would like to become a Death Eater."

This is the first time in Draco's life that he was ever left speechless. His mouth agape, he stared at the little redhead, until he finally pulled himself together. "If this is some kind of joke…" He started to say.

"No joke, I promise, I just… I think that is where I belong." Ginny responded, trying to keep her voice from sounding shaky.

Draco didn't say anything for a couple of moments but finally replied, "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at nine."

Without further explanation, he left her alone in the deserted hallway. She couldn't believe that he hadn't turned her down. She was happy for the first time in many months, and with a smile firmly in place she headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Later that night she made her way to the Astronomy Tower. Her stomach was one big knot, she felt like she had swallowed a bowling ball. Not knowing what to expect just added to this fear, for all she knew Draco could be up there with his goons planning to beat her to a pulp… or worse. Her steps echoed as she walked up the stairs, stealth wasn't one of her stronger points. All she had to do was round the corner and Draco would be there waiting for her, that is if he kept his word. Gathering up all the courage she had she rounded the last corner and came face to face with Draco.

"You have more guts than I thought Weasley, I was half expecting you to show up with the Dream Team tagging along behind."

Ginny scoffed at this statement, "Trelawnley would more likely make an actual prediction before the _Dream Team _gave a rat's ass about where and with whom I spent my time." Despite the obvious sarcasm, she wasn't far from the truth.

"As much as I want to talk about your social life, or lack there of," Ginny scowled at this, "we need to get down to business. First what is your name."

Ginny couldn't help laughing at this, was he daft? Too much time spent in the company of Crabbe and Goyle would make anyone a little nutters though… "Malfoy what type of stupid question is that?"

"Just answer it."

Looking at him skeptically she said, "Ginny Weasley."

"No no no, what is your name, the name your mother gave you at your birth," Draco said, a little annoyed.

"Oh, umm it's Ginevra," Ginny replied meekly, she had always been a little embarrassed by her name.

For some reason Draco seemed angered by this, "This is pointless, you can't even say your own name with confidence, if you haven't got confidence in yourself you stand no chance among the ranks of the Death Eaters. They will eat you alive."

"I do have confidence in myself…" her voice wavered though, and Draco's reply was a harsh laugh.

"You have about as much confidence as Longbottom does in the presence of Snape. You're absolutely hopeless, go waste somebody else's time, I have better things to do." Draco started to walk away but not before Ginny defiantly placed herself in front of him. She wasn't going to let him walk away from her, not after she had made it this far.

"Ginevra Weasley, my name is Ginevra Cecilia Weasley," placing her hands on her hips she stood resolved in front of her adversary.

His quick reflexes and her inexperience had her pinned to the wall within seconds. One hand on her throat, the other placed next to her shoulder on the wall, keeping her securely in place. Malfoy's face was inches from hers, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, would you care to repeat what you just said," his breath was hot on her face and it took all of her control to stop herself from shaking. This was a test, and she be damned if she would let him win this battle.

"My name is Ginevra Weasley," she said her eyes never leaving his.

He held her there for a second or two more, waiting to see if she would break. When she didn't he stepped back and removed his hand from her throat. He watched her still. She felt like an animal trapped by its hungry predator, waiting for it to strike. Draco however did not strike, it seemed he had come to a decision after a fierce mental debate. Sighing, he once again turned and started to leave. Ginny was about to cry out in objection, hadn't she passed his test?

As he reached the stairs he turned and said, "We will meet here again tomorrow, same time. You have a lot left to learn Ginevra."

Once she was sure he was out of sight, she let out a shuddering gasp and slid down the length of the wall that had been her sole support up to this point. Her head in her hands she fought back the urge to sob. She wasn't a baby anymore. She wasn't weak… she was going to prove herself to Draco and everyone else who deemed her worthless. She wasn't Ginny anymore… no she was Ginevra.

* * *

After that first meeting their relationship started out as teacher and pupil. As much as Ginevra had read about the dark arts, she lacked much practical knowledge concerning the politics within the Death Eaters. Draco was right, she had a lot to learn. Draco worked with her, and with each meeting her awareness of the intricacies of this new world she was about to step into increased, as well as the awareness of the boy who taught her. As much of a git as Draco could be, he possessed qualities that were lacking in every boy she had met until now. He carried himself with a grace that many would call pompousness, but it was a trait inherited from his upbringing. He was expected to portray his good breeding to the world. It gave Ginevra a new found respect for him; she wished she had the careless grace which he possessed. 

He also possessed power. If their first meeting wasn't proof enough, then it was the way he controlled his entire house. Slytherin was his own personal game of chest. He deftly moved each piece into place, sacrificing those which were worthless to him and capturing those which were in his way. He had the game down to a science, and knew exactly what moves it would take for him to reach that ultimate goal of checkmate.

Her respect slowly turned into a different feeling, one she wasn't sure she was ready to admit to yet. Could she possibly have feelings for her teacher? He was all business with her. She knew he took his job seriously, and she took her mission seriously as well. However, she saw herself falling further and further down into a sea of lust and desire. She wanted him… plain and simple. She couldn't figure him out though; he never let down that cold exterior he put up. It was a defense mechanism; she had figured out that much. She decided then that she was going to tear down that wall any way she could.

In early May, she was practicing some basic etiquette with him in the Astronomy Tower. It was cool up there with a slight breeze blowing through the open windows. It had just stopped raining outside, and the air smelled heavily of the myriad of flowers throughout the grounds. The smell was intoxicating, and was leaving her feeling hazy.

Draco saw she wasn't paying attention to him, "Ginevra, are you even listening to me?"

Ginevra startled said, "What… Oh yes I'm listening, go on."

"This is important; if you don't learn how to act in this society they will hurt you."

Sighing Ginevra responded, "Draco I'm doing fine, I may not have been raised as the child of a Death Eater, but I know how to act like one now."

Draco slammed his fist angrily against the wall, "You don't know the half of it. Acting like a Death Eater and being a Death Eater are two completely different things. They will eat you alive Gin, they will kill you if you screw things up."

Draco turned his back to her and was silent. Ginevra had never seen him act like this before; she was normally the one throwing temper tantrums. This was her opportunity, she wasn't going to let him hide his emotions from her anymore.

"Why do you even care? It's not like I'm worth anything to you. I'm just a project to you, so what if you fail?" Ginevra stated.

"What in bloody hell are you going on about? Just a fucking project… you know there's more to it than that," he said refusing to look her in the eye.

She walked up to him so that they were face to face. "Tell me Draco, what more is there? From the way I see it I'm just another pawn in you're twisted game."

He was angry now. Ever since their first meeting he had contained his angry, except for an occasional burst when she got on his nerves. The look in his eyes was saying back down now while you still can.

"Ginevra we're not talking about this," he said adding a hint of warning into the statement.

"No, we're talking about this Draco. I'm sick of this act you pull with me. Don't you think I know you well enough now to know when you're lying to me."

Here he interrupted her and grabbed her by the arms with enough force to be painful. "Honey, you have no fucking clue what you're getting into here, I would back off now."

"Don't give me that shit, I know damn well what I'm getting into. I know what I want, and you want it to, don't pretend you don't want it. I've broken every rule and crossed every line, don't think I'm about to back down now."

With that Ginevra took Draco's head and brought it crashing to her lips. Their kisses were full of lust, each taking from the other what they so desperately needed. His hands ran up and down the length of her body, and she couldn't help but moan into his mouth in response. His mouth trailed hot kisses down her neck until he reached the barrier of her shirt, which he removed along with the rest of her clothes. His were soon to follow, and they were both laying on the floor panting for breath and covered in sweat. He looked into her eyes and saw the desire pooling in their depths. This was enough conformation he needed, and he entered her taking her virginity.

God she wanted this, she could barely control herself. His hands on her breasts, his mouth kissing her into sweet oblivion and oh the feeling building up between her legs. She wanted to scream, laugh and cry all at the same time. He was going faster now and her hips were bucking wildly against him. She was almost there she could feel it, and with one last look into his smoldering eyes she came screaming his name.

They laid next to each other, holding one another. Ginny looked into the face of her lover, and saw for the first time what looked like true contentment. This was right, it had to be. He gently stroked her hair, and she let herself sink into the comfort of his arms and fall into beautiful slumber.

* * *

Ginevra and Draco walked hand and hand together until they reached the inner sanctuary of the cave. Ginny stepped out of the bleak cave to find herself standing in a circular dome that had no roof. It reminded her of the Quidditch stadium at Hogwarts. The moon was bright that night, and it shot a beam of light into the center of the dome where there was a large platform. The room was filled with Death Eaters, she tried to see if she could recognize anyone, but before she could, the room turned to silence. Everyone had gotten on their knees and were bowing before the platform. Draco grabbed her neck and forced her into a kneeling position, but not before Ginny could get a good look at the man now standing on the platform… Lord Voldemort.

* * *

What did you think? Review please! 


	2. A Revelation

A/N – Sorry it took so long, I got caught up with school and finals, but now its summer break! Thanks so much for all the nice reviews, I hope you all like the next chapter of the story, it took me a little while to get it exactly the way I wanted. As always read and review!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JK Rowling

The fear was palpable in the air, and it surrounded her choking the very breath out of her. She didn't dare raise her head to look up at the Dark Lord, but waited anxiously for his instruction. He knew the effect his presence had on his supporters, so he let the moments drag out, until the silence hurt the ears.

"My loyal and devoted Death Eaters," his voice echoed throughout the dome, "tonight is the night we enlarge our forces with fresh blood. Rise now, and let your new allies through."

Draco placed his hand gently on her back urging her forward. For a second she glanced back at him, the fear obvious in her eyes. He smiled at her and mouthed, "I love you". That was all she needed and she progressed to the platform where the Dark Lord stood in all his magnificence. They formed a semi-circle around him kneeling before him. Ginevra attempted to count, but lost track at fifty. Lord Voldemort was getting stronger by the day. The sight of so many people made her feel more secure about her decision, if this was wrong then why did so many support it?

She watched as one by one the new members made their way up the stone steps that led to Voldemort. Each had either a blank or a haughty expression on their face, she could pick out easily those who were there on their own volition and those who were forced. She was proud to be one of the ones who had chosen for themselves. She tried to imagine what was going through each of their minds in order to pass the time until it was her turn. A boy walked past her, his arms stiffly at his sides, his mouth set firmly closed, his eyes emotionless. She could see clearly that this wasn't what he wanted; fear had one this one over to the Dark Lord.

She was interrupted from her game when she came upon a familiar face, Angelina Draton, she was a in her year but a Hufflepuff. This took her by surprise, she didn't consider Hufflepuffs having enough guts to join the Death Eaters, but she was proven wrong. The girl did let out a small shriek when she received the mark however, she would always be a Hufflepuff at heart. It was almost her turn, her stomach started to do flip flops, but she forced herself to calm down by picturing Draco's smiling face. She tried to remember all he said about what would happen, and she found herself slowly taking steps towards the stone alter which held her new master. Gradually she made her way up, it seemed to take hours but she was finally there kneeling at his feet.

"I Ginevra Weasley solemnly swear my allegiance to you, Lord Voldemort," the words flowed out of her mouth easily, as she had practiced them many times before.

The Dark Lord paused for a second, obviously a little surprised at this new member. "Ah Ginevra, I wondered whether you would join us," his voice was smooth yet there was an almost snakelike quality to it, and it mesmerized her.

She raised her eyes to meet his red ones, holding his gaze. She studied his face, Harry always referred to it as being reptilian, and she could understand why. His eyes were slits in his forehead and they rarely blinked. His skin was a very sallow shade of green and was taught against the bones of his face. His mouth was much longer and thinner than that of a normal human being. Far from scaring her, his appearance fascinated her, and she couldn't look away. This was very dangerous, Voldemort demanded respect at all times, and this was anything but that. For some reason he seemed to ignore this show of blatant disrespect, raised his wand and muttered a spell she couldn't quite make out. Her arm was flooded with pain, but she refused to let it beat her. She kept her gaze firmly locked with Voldemort's until the pain subsided. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the Dark Lord smirk, if he was even capable of that anymore.

After she received her mark, the ceremony passed in the blink of an eye. The rest of the night was mostly a blur or meeting new people. The only part that she remembered clearly was the two people she met at this meeting.

Draco had grabbed her arm and dragged her over to where his father stood. She didn't understand why he was so anxious for them to meet, she had been hoping this meeting could be put off for a little longer; this was all still new to her.

"Father, there is someone I would like you to meet," Draco said.

Lucius Malfoy turned around and looked from Draco to Ginevra. His resemblance to Draco was striking, he had also aged quite well barely looking over thirty. The only difference was in the eyes, while Draco's were a steely gray; his were a clear shade of blue. He took a step closer to her and examined her, seemingly trying to find what it was that Draco saw in this Weasley girl. Taking his ever present cane, he used it to prop up her chin to get a closer look at her face.

"Ms. Weasley, I'm quite surprised to see you here."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I finally realized which side was the _right_ side to be on," she said holding his gaze with hers.

"I see, it seems you have grown up quite a lot since we last met."

Taken aback by her new found courage he nodded his head in assent and gave a pointed look in Draco's direction. Draco returned this with a small smile of his own, knowing Ginny had won this first battle against his father, but could she win the war. Taking Ginny's hand, he led her away from his father but as they turned, they ran into yet another person who both had been acquainted with many times before.

"Professor Snape," Draco said politely.

"Mr. Malfoy… Ms. Weasley?" Professor Snape said completely shocked, before he was able to mask his surprise.

Ginevra didn't know what to say, why was Professor Snape here? He was part of the Order, a supposedly loyal member of Dumbledore's army. Suddenly it clicked, and everything made sense, she finally understood Snape's role in the Order of the Phoenix. No one ever bothered to tell her what was going on, so she had only an inkling of what went on in the Order. She had always assumed Snape had connections within the Death Eaters, but not once had it crossed her mind that he might be one of them.

This new discovery changed everything; he knew she was a Death Eater. He would tell her family and he would tell Dumbledore, he would ruin everything for her. However, a new thought crossed her mind. Snape was a Death Eater, a Death Eater working for Dumbledore… this made him a traitor to the Dark Lord. Well this certainly changed things she thought, she held the Ace not Snape. She controlled whether he lived or died.

Severus watched the emotions play across her face. First bewilderment, then understanding, then fear, and finally smug satisfaction. She knew what he was now and in what position this placed her. His life rested in the delicate hands of the youngest Weasley girl. Damn it all to hell, this was not supposed to happen. What happened to the quiet little girl he had taught for the past six years. The girl, no the woman, he saw in front of him was not the same girl he once knew. She held herself now with poise and confidence, it was as if she had transformed overnight. He was also struck by her radiant beauty, her hair glowed against her porcelain skin, and her dark brown eyes were filled with mystery. How could he not have noticed her before this, he wondered?

He couldn't take his eyes off her, until he realized what he was doing and he stopped his thought process. At this point Draco had taken Ginevra's hand and was leading her away. She looked back over her shoulder and captured his eyes with hers. Her mouth hinted at a smirk. He knew they were going to have to talk, but it would have to wait for another time. Sighing he thought, what am I going to tell the Headmaster?


	3. A Fatal Mistake

A/N – This chapter took a little while, but I am quite happy with the result. Please leave me some reviews though, negative or positive I would love to hear what you think and if you like what I am doing with the story so far.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything it all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling

* * *

He paced his rooms furiously until he was sure he had worn a hole in the floor. Having just gotten back from the ceremony, he knew Dumbledore was waiting for his usual report. While the report was never pleasant it had never been surprising, Dumbledore always knew who was going over to the dark side. How could he know about Ms. Weasley though? It had occurred to him several times just to leave out this important fact, but to do so would be dangerous to the Order. 

"What in bloody hell was that girl thinking… Did she even know what she was getting herself into?" Snape shouted at the walls of his bedroom.

He stalked over to his mahogany writing desk and started reorganizing the quills by length and quality. It was a nervous habit of his, he supposed it started when he was younger and his mother would punish him whenever his appearance or his room was untidy. His mother… he shuddered at the thought of her, she wasn't what you would call "mother of the year" material. The formidable Mrs. Sebastian Snape, five feet eleven inches, dressed solely in black, eyebrows completely plucked off then redrawn into permanently disapproving arcs, and complete with a scowl that could scare away a full grown troll. After his father's sudden death when he was only three, she had taken her role as both mother and father very seriously. She didn't want to raise a weakling of a son. She had told him time and time again, "You're going to bring the name of Snape glory once again, not like that pathetic excuse of a father, wasting his life away in books. Not you my boy, no you will show them all."

Snape was shaken from his reverie at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. He left his bedroom and entered his sitting room where Dumbledore's head floated amidst the green flames of the fireplace.

"Ah there you are Severus, I thought you had come back. Would you care to join me in my study, I believe we have some things to discuss?" Snape nodded his head in response, and once the Headmaster's head disappeared in the flames he took some floo powder and called out "Headmaster's study".

The flames engulfed him and he was transported to the study. He stepped out of the fireplace and found the Headmaster standing with his back to him, staring out the large bay window at the lake.

"Albus, I…" Snape started to say.

"She joined the Death Eaters didn't she." Dumbledore stated, still keeping his back to Snape.

Snape didn't even need to ask who "She" was. This still through the Potions Master for a loop. First, when had Dumbledore ever come to a point without running at least three hundred circles around it first? And second, how did he know about this crucial information? His voice too, so cold and emotionless, this wasn't the Albus he knew.

"How did you know?" he asked bluntly, not one to beat around the bush.

Albus sighed and finally turned to face Snape. His jovial face was not there, instead, there was one wrought with sadness. The twinkle that was normally in his eyes was still there but for a different reason, he was holding back tears. Severus had the overwhelming desire to comfort him, but he wasn't very good at it. Criticism and sarcasm were more his area of expertise, and when had Albus ever needed to be comforted? He was usually the one on the receiving end of such attention, unwanted most of the time. For lack of any better ideas, he waited for Dumbledore to speak.

Albus gestured to one of the brown suede chairs, "Please Severus sit, there is much to be discussed."

Albus began pacing his study idly toying with the many arcane items on his desk. Finally leaning against his desk, he fixed his gaze on Snape.

"Severus, what have you noticed recently concerning Ms. Weasley?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Noticed in Ms. Weasley? Well I have never given her much thought, her grades are adequate in my class and she has never caused trouble… unlike those horrid twins…"

"You have just proven my point Severus," Albus interrupted.

From the blank look Snape was giving him he continued, "We are all guilty, even Ginny's friends and family, of not "giving her much thought" as you have said, and I fear that this has been our fatal mistake. Living in a family with six boys, who are each strong and talented wizards hasn't left much room for Ginny to shine. The only time she has ever been recognized was when Voldemort took over her body in her second year…"

Severus interjected here, "That's right I had nearly forgotten about that, which makes this situation all the more puzzling. Why would she want to join forces with the man who caused her such pain?"

Albus nodded his head in agreement, "You bring up a good point, and I have puzzled over that thought myself. I believe that in the same way Voldemort left his mark on Harry in the form of the scar on his head, he also left a part of himself in Ms. Weasley. Not physical like Harry's scar, but instead his desire for knowledge of the Dark Arts."

Now this made sense to Snape, for this was the same knowledge that had driven him to Voldemort's side. Throughout his teenage years his mother's voice was an ever present reminder in his head of what he must do… _Prove them wrong__, prove them all wrong…_ Of course to someone as naive as he was Voldemort seemed the fastest and easiest way to do this. He had watched as his older classmates joined the Death Eaters, proudly showing off their marks to one another. His eagerness to be a part of that, to join with that elite group burned inside him. When that day came to join he made sure he was first to receive the mark. Standing in front of the man who would become his mentor and teacher, or so he thought, had overwhelmed him. This silly dream of course was destroyed once he understood that Voldemort was no tutor, he was merely a dictator and the Death Eaters his foolish servants.

Voldemort's lust was for domination, he wanted to be worshipped, feared and obeyed. Severus' desire was for respect, and that was the last thing he got with the Death Eater's. Gravelling at the Dark Lord's feet while he preformed the Cruciatus on you until you screamed and begged for mercy wasn't high on his list of pleasurable activities. Nor were the constant killings of innocent people, useless bloodbaths nine times out of ten. The horror he was presented with and the idiots he was surrounded by were enough to make him sick. Once Severus had realized he was never going to get what he wanted out of this jolly little club he knew he wanted out, so he ran back to Hogwarts and into the arms of the ever understanding Albus Dumbledore.

"I can understand your reasoning Albus, but even with Voldemort's desire for the Dark Arts inside her I still find it hard to believe she would let it corrupt her that easily. Her parents are the biggest Muggle supporters in our community, and her brother is best friends with Potter. Those two facts alone should have been enough to prevent her from joining."

Albus shook his head sadly, "Severus you have fallen into the trap that the rest of us have. Her family's political views and their relationship with Harry aren't enough, she has been ignored, and as childish as this may sound, I think this is her way of shall we say "acting out". After six years of being ignored by her family and her peers, this is her way to get back at everyone, to betray us all."

Here Albus paused, and took out a handkerchief to wipe at his now tearing eyes. "We have all failed Ginny Weasley, and I fear that this may be our undoing."

Severus got up and kneeled before Albus, placing his hands on top of his. "Albus, this wasn't your fault, you couldn't have prevented this."

"No Severus, on this point you are wrong. I had begun to notice a change in Ginny last year, but I didn't say anything to her parents. I could see the bitterness growing in the girl's heart, but I never did anything to stop its growth."

Albus stood in front of his window again. This time Severus came and stood next to him. The sun was just setting, casting a subtle glow across the landscape. Snape kept his gaze purposefully directed forward, he couldn't bear to see the Headmaster like this. Seeing him like this only proved that he was human just like the rest of us, and that scared him.

"I'll bring her back to our side Albus, even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming."

At this Albus laughed, but not out of happiness. "You know as well as I do that that will never work, she has to come on her own free will."

He paused here, and didn't speak again for a couple of minutes.

"This time of year always saddens me, looking outside and watching the leaves begin to turn and fall. Then winter overtakes the country and the world becomes a weary wasteland of white and gray. But just when I am about to lose all hope of the winter ever ending the first green buds sprout on the trees and my hope is once again restored. No matter how long the winter last, there is always the promise of spring."

Severus would never cease to be amazed by the man who now stood before him. No matter how bad the world around them became he would always hold onto the belief that there was still enough good out there to fight the evil. He only wished he could believe that too.

Sighing he placed a hand on Albus' shoulder, "She will come around."

"Optimism from you Severus, that is a first. How do you know she will change her mind?" Albus replied jokingly, a little of the twinkle returning to his eyes.

"Because I knew someone like her once, someone who made a foolish decision for many of the same reasons."

With a sweep of his robes, Severus left the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Ginny climbed through the window to her room. She had left it open after she left, knowing that it would be impossible to come through the front door without Sirius' mother alerting the whole house. Just as she had hoped, Hermione was not in their room. She couldn't believe she had done it. She lifted up her sleeve just to make sure the mark was still there. It was dull now, but she could vaguely make the shape out in the dim lighting. She traced the outline with her finger, it still tingled with magic. She then looked at her face in the mirror, and did a double take. The girl she saw now was not the same girl she had always seen before. No the girl before her was confident and beautiful with just a touch of sex appeal. No wonder why Snape was staring at her she thought. 

Snape… now there was a problem she was going to have to deal with in the near future. No matter though, she had the upper hand and she knew it and so did he. This, she thought, would be her first test, to conquer Professor Snape.

A flash of white caught her eye, and she saw that a letter was awaiting her on her nightstand. The jagged writing was all too familiar to her now, and she eagerly opened it.

_Ginevra_

_You did wonderfully tonight, I can't say I've ever been prouder. I always knew you could do it. You even managed to earn my father's respect, which isn't easy believe me. I love you._

_Draco_

This made her smile. Draco may not have been the most eloquent writer, but he always knew the right thing to say. She muttered an Incendio and the letter went up in flames. Then she got into her twin bed and instantly fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. She would be returning to Hogwarts and entering her 7th and final year there. She was sure this year would prove to be an interesting one.


	4. Friends?

A/N - I know it's been a long time since I updated but it's finally here… chapter four! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. As always please review, you're feedback is always welcome.

Disclaimer – I don't own it, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Ginny dear are you ready yet?" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs.

"Yes mother… and it's _Ginevra_ not Ginny."

Ginny angrily started throwing clothes and whatever else was in the vicinity into her trunk. One more year, she just had to keep telling her self that, then she would never have to see these people again. Finally finding her much worn copy of A History of Magic, she threw that into the trunk and dragged it down the stairs. The trunk must have weighed more than Hagrid and Fang combined, not that anyone in the house cared while she nearly broke her back. With one final thud the trunk landed at the bottom of the stairs, with this noise Mrs. Weasley arrived and Mrs. Black began shrieking.

"There you are Ginny, come now we are going to be late," Mrs. Weasley once again had to shout to compete with Mrs. Black's howling.

The walk to the station was rather uneventful, Mrs. Weasley making the perfunctory conversation with Ginevra supplying the responses that were necessary. Mrs. Weasley kept a rapid pace, and Ginevra nearly had to run to keep up. She saw her casting nervous glances over her shoulder, a habit she had picked up as of late. Ginevra had to force herself not to laugh, the irony of the situation was just too much. Arriving at their destination Ginevra stepped through the barrier of Platform 9 and ¾ with barely a goodbye to her mother.

She let go the breath she had been holding, and took her first breath of freedom. She just had to make it through the school year, though with Draco graduated she wasn't sure how pleasant it was going to be, and then there was Snape too. She pushed that thought from her mind, she would worry about that once she got to school. What she did need to worry about though was getting on the train which looked like it was about to leave. She thought for a fleeting second about running away, what was the point of going school when she already knew all she needed to know. However she knew this would just be foolish and get her in more trouble than it was worth, so she braced herself and stepped onto the Hogwart's Express.

Nearly every compartment was filled, but luckily she found an empty one near the back of the train. Locking herself in she placed her luggage on top of the rack and flopped into the seat. She figured she would catch up on the hours of sleep she had missed. Just as she was settling herself for her nap there was a knock on the door.

_Who the hell__ could that be? _Ginevra thought. She assumed it might be Colin Creevey or someone equally annoying, but was surprised to find someone quite different standing in the doorway.

"Hello Ginevra, I don't think we've ever been formally introduced. I'm Vivian Driscolli, but everyone calls me Viv. May I come in?"

With that, Vivian Driscolli walked into her compartment and settled herself on the seat. Ginevra didn't know her that well, but what she did know that she was arguably the prettiest girl in the school. She had thick jet black hair that cascaded down her back, and eyes the color of a clear summer sky. Her skin was an unblemished shade of olive darkened by the sun, and her body was a perfect hourglass. Needless to say she was Hogwart's sex goddess. From what she had heard of her she came from a long line of pureblood wizards, rumored to be involved with the Dark Lord, but then again so was every other pureblood family. However, none of this explained why Viv, a Slytherin, wanted to introduce herself to her.

She could remember watching her walking down the hallway's with boys tripping over themselves to do her bidding. She probably could have told them to throw themselves off the Astonomy Tower and they would have done it, just for her approval. She remember asking Draco once why he hadn't gone after her. "Girl's like her are too much maintenance," he had replied.

"You know it is impolite to stare," Viv stated, smirking at Ginevra's reddening face.

"I'm sorry but I'm a little at a loss as to why you're here," Ginny responded snippily.

Viv only smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "I guess I need to explain myself. I know you're a Death Eater."

Ginny gawked, she couldn't believe she had so flippantly announced that, who knows who could have walked by and heard that. She immediately started to deny her accusations, but Viv held up a hand to stop her. The sleeve rolled down her arm a little and Ginevra caught a glance of black marring her perfect skin.

"You're one too!" she nearly shouted, causing Viv to roll her eyes.

"Of course I am, now why don't you sit down and let's you and me have a chat."

Ginevracomplied now very intrigued by the Slytherin beauty in front of her. She began telling her about her family and their allegiance to the Dark Lord. Her father was a famous Curse Breaker, and Voldemort had put his skills to use. Ginevra wondered vaguely is Bill knew him. She then told her about how she had seen her at the Initiation Ceremony, and had seen her in the company of Draco all night.

"Are you two dating?" she asked in a tone of mild interest.

Ginevra shrugged and said, "I guess you could call it that."

At this Viv's eyes sparkled suggestively, "I've heard he's quite _talented_ in certain areas."

Once again Ginevra shrugged, "I guess you could say that," the glint in her eyes giving her away.

Viv laughed aloud at this, "You surprise me Gin, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" she asked not waiting for a response. "You are probably the last person I would expect to join in with the Dark Lord. Why did you join?"

Gin was having a hard time keeping up with this girl, she jumped from subject to subject barely letting her get two words in. However she didn't mind this, she was not much of a conversationist anyways. Viv now focused all her attention on her face, as if trying to interpret her thoughts through her expressions. Ginny remained calm, forcing her face not to betray her thoughts, if she learned anything from Draco it was not to trust anyone. She knew Viv was sizing her up right now, trying to figure her out. She knew better than to spill her guts, always hold the ace she thought.

"Giving my allegiance to the Dark Lord allows me access to the power and knowledge I have long desired, while also securing my safety in a world which our Lord will shortly have reign over."

Viv contemplated this for a while, and her only response was to nod her head as a show of approval.

"I have a question for you now, why are you really here?" Ginevra asked knowing that there was more behind Viv seeking her out.

Viv shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat and wouldn't meet Gin's eyes. "This may come as a shock to you, but I don't have many friends." She looked up at Ginnevra waiting for her to gasp or show some sign of surprise, but all she saw was her smirking. "Why are you looking at me like that, doesn't that surprise you?" she asked a little hurt by Gin's knowing gaze.

"Yes I'll admit it is a little surprising, but I understand why you have so little friends, if any," at this Viv scowled fiercely but didn't refute the statement so Gin continued, "you and I are more alike than you think because like you I don't have any close friends. You and I are both intimidating people, you for your looks and personality, me for my "incident" in our second year. People are afraid of us."

Viv smiled sadly, "You're right Gin, but that's why I think we should stick together you and me. We understand each other and I think we are going to need one another this year."

They spent the rest of the ride just talking, their conversation wasn't anything remarkable but this was a first for Ginevra. She couldn't remember the last time someone had voluntarily chatted with her. There was Draco of course, but he was her boyfriend, this was different. She was feeling for the first time like she was a part of something, like she belonged somewhere. She wasn't sure what to call it, Viv made it sound like it was a friendship out of necessity, which was just fine for Gin. Making the leap from being Hogwart's loner to bff's was a little much for her, baby steps for now.

Suddenly the train was slowing down, Ginevra realized that they had spent the past two and a half hours talking. She looked out the window and saw Hogwarts reflected in the distance. For the past three months she had been dreading the return to Hogwarts, but now that she had Viv things weren't looking so horrible.

They started to dress and while Ginevra was doing this she remembered once again that she still had one very difficult trial ahead of her, Professor Snape. She shuddered at the thought of him. He always reminded her of a hawk constantly circling overhead ready to dive in for the kill. And his hair, nothing could vindicate that lank, disgusting hair. Now she would have to acquaint herself much more with the greasy haired hawk. The image this produced in her head made her suddenly giddy.

"What?" Viv asked confused about Gin's sudden giggling.

"Nothing, let's go the train's stopped."

Together they rode the horseless, well invisible horse carriage, into the school and walked arm in arm into the Great Hall. When the two of them entered all eyes turned to them. Viv was used to this attention so she wasn't fazed, but Gin didn't know how to handle it. She looked at Viv who just held her head high and focused her attention at some spot above everyone else's heads. Gin in turn did they same.

What Ginevra didn't realize was that they weren't gawking at her just because she was accompanied by Viv. Gin had finally grown up over the summer and turned into a strikingly beautiful girl. All of Draco's confidence lessons had finally paid off. Last year she had walked around hunchbacked never looking anyone in the eyes. Her hair had been pulled into a tight bun close to the nape of her neck, and her voice was timid and rarely heard. Now she stood up straight, head held high, with her luxurious red hair loose and falling in soft curls down her back.

Gin and Viv separated once they reached the tables, agreeing to meet later. Ginevra took her seat at the head of the table with the rest of the 7th year Gryffindors. Most were still staring. "What?" she mouthed to them. Stunned they turned their heads away, immediately starting to whisper amongst themselves. Ginevra pretended not to notice, and silently ate her roast beef.

* * *

Professor Snape had watched the whole scene from his place at the teacher's table. It was indeed quite a spectacle to see two of Hogwart's finest specimens walk through the door together. The girl's were night and day look wise, but each had a beauty all her own. Together they were radiant. It was a shame such beauty would forever be in the hideous shadow of evil.

Dumbledore cast him a knowing glance from across the table, his eyes faltering for only a moment. He was still taking Ms. Weasley's betrayal badly, and he was also disappointed in Ms. Driscolli. Albus had been convinced that she would realize the stupidity of her other housemates and understand she was better than the lowly life of a Death Eater. Her parent's influence however had obviously won. Severus had listened to Leone Driscolli drone on and on about his brilliant, beautiful daughter who would one day be joining their ranks. He couldn't really blame Leone for being proud, his daughter was exactly what he said, brilliant and beautiful. She may not have been the next Hermione Granger, but she was indeed one of the smartest in her year, and you would have to be blind not to notice how attractive she was. This she inherited from her mother, who had been stunning when he was in school.

It plagued him each year to see more and more of his students become Death Eater's, especially ones like Ms. Driscolli, who would have had a bright future ahead of her. Now she was going to be another girl behind a faceless mask who the Dark Lord would toy with to satisfy his own desires. He had no doubt in his mind she would soon be made into his new play thing, because that's what happened to girls like her. Of course her father would be so proud, what an honor it would be to have his daughter serve the Dark Lord, even if it meant becoming his personal sex slave.

He was thoroughly disgusted now, and wanted to be anywhere but here. His gaze drifted round the hall until it landed on an all too familiar red head. He still hadn't the slightest idea what to do about the girl. The best he had come up with was to grab her by her delicate shoulders and shake her until she came to her senses. He assumed she would approach him with an ultimatum, probably along the lines of receiving perfect marks in potions and being treated as superior to the others. As much as he would hate to do that, he couldn't compromise his position and be found out by the Dark Lord.

Closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose until the tension headache that was brewing behind his eyes subsided. When he opened them, he was looking into the chocolate brown eyes of Ms. Weasley. She smiled and winked at him, which further infuriated him. He couldn't take it any longer and stormed out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing out behind him.

Ginevra watched the display with amusement. It was going to be fun having Snape under her power. She had already begun to formulate a plan as to what she would do with him. It came to her last night. Snape was a Potions Master, which meant that he could make very strong and powerful potions. With his help she could brew a potion for the Dark Lord to earn his favor. The only kink in her plan was that she hadn't come up with anything she could make yet. She had spent enough time with Hermione to know though that the only way to solve this problem was to do some research.

McGonagall came to the table and started handing out schedules. Gin look over hers, she was taking Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Potions, Advanced Charms, Advanced Transfiguration, and Advanced Ancient Ruins. She had one hell of a course load this year, but school had never been hard for her so she knew she could do it. She had a study first then Charms, so she had some time to kill. _No better time then now to start researching_, she thought. Picking up her worn school bag, she left for the library.

* * *

The room was poorly lit and chilled from the early September air. Wormtail shivered as he entered, his eyes squinting as they got used to the darkness. In the corner was the familiar high backed leather chair.

"Master, I... I brought u something to eat," Wormtail squeaked, not sure what his master's mood was going to be like today.

There was silence for almost a minute before the Dark Lord responded. "What are you waiting for bring it over!"

Wormtail nearly tripped over his own feet as he rushed to his master's side, "I'm so sorry Master, forgive me."

"Just get out of my sight," he said menacingly.

Wormtail ran out of the room but before he was a foot out of the door, the Dark Lord called to him, "Tell me Wormtail, what did you think of the new recruits?"

He nearly fainted, when had the Dark Lord ever wanted his opinion on anything? Stuttering for the right reply he said, "Well they di.. di.. did seem like a strong group master, they will serve you well."

The Dark Lord made no response to this, Wormtail could only hear the faint sound of his breath coming out in short, rasping hisses. Just when he thought he had forgotten his presence the Dark Lord spoke again. "The girl's this year are most promising I believe."

"Yes of course Master, most promising."

"Go, I tire of your presence," the Dark Lord dismissed Wormtail and returned to his solitude.

His solitude was interrupted only by his raging thoughts. For some reason he couldn't get his mind off Ginevra. He was pleasantly surprised when she joined the Death Eaters, their first encounter he thought, had automatically assured him of her allegiance. However, something in her had changed. He remembered quite well what she was like all those years ago when he had possessed her, shy, quiet, unassuming… innocent. Had his presence tainted her so much that she had joined the Death Eater's or was it something else entirely. Whatever it was, it intrigued him to the point of distraction. He couldn't get those eyes out of his mind. How they had challenged him, demanded his respect. The fire was now down to a few smoldering embers, and shadows flickered across the empty walls. Voldemort remained pensive, unable to figure out what he was going to do about this defiant but courageous girl.


End file.
